


Where's Better To Start Than in the Middle?

by IWriteSins_Not_Tragedies



Series: I've Lost My Marbles. Could You Help Me Find Them? [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Angst, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSins_Not_Tragedies/pseuds/IWriteSins_Not_Tragedies
Summary: It's been awhile since Steve woke up from crashing the plane. He can't leave it behind no matter how hard it tries. Everything seems to bleed together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Series: I've Lost My Marbles. Could You Help Me Find Them? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988089
Kudos: 3





	Where's Better To Start Than in the Middle?

**Author's Note:**

> See end notes for warnings.

_"Hey there, Buck." Steve chuckled softly. "Back from the dead?"_

_His friend was propped against the bar. He had a sort of deathly cold look. The look of someone being left in the snow too long. His hair was matted and stuck to his face with blood. A couple of empty bottles that once housed Steve's super soldier serum was littered around him._

_"... Erhmmm.... What?" Bucky spoke slowly, very obviously having trouble forming sentences. "'Erm' not dead, Stevie.... just.... drunk." He snorted and laid his head on the bar again. He completely disregarded the breaking of glass when he smashed his head into a broken bottle. Blood began dripping from his face and making a steady pool in the floor._

_The bar itself was oddly quiet for this time of night. There was no one here. The jukebox was playing some song he heard on the radio recently, then switching back to quiet after a few repeats of the song._

_"Let's get you to bed, huh?" Steve smiled back down at the corpse and scooped it up. He walked behind the bar into the next room over. It was his childhood home._

_"Must be some strange renovations." Steve mused before laying Peggy down in bed. She cuddled up under the blankets. "G'night, Sweet Heart."_

_"Night, Punk." Peggy mumbled. Her voice was much lower than he remembered. Perhaps a cold? They should go get it checked out in the morning._

_Steve climbed in and laid beside her. He wrapped his arm around her waist before pressing up against her and getting comfortable._

_Steve found himself unable to sleep due to the rushing of the train. Wait- Why was he even trying to sleep? He needs to kill the metal robot!_

_"Steve!" Bucky shouted. "Catch!"_

_A red and white dinner plate hurtled towards Steve. It made a sharp turn and shattered the robot and itself._

_"We did it, Buck!" He ran over and hugged him tightly._

_"Of course we did it." Bucky mumbled against his chest. "I love you Steve."_

_The train suddenly broke away, leaving a gaping hole. Bucky was sucked down, into it._

_"Bucky, No!" Steve screamed, attempting to reach for his best friend. He couldn't seem to grasp him. He was just out of reach._

_"Steve! I trusted you! Why didn't you save me!" Bucky's voice called._

_"Steve!"_

"Steve!"

  
Steve was shaken awake by someone. "Steve, you okay man? You were mumbling in your sleep. Have a nightmare?"

It took a moment for Steve's eyes to focus on who was in front of him. Sam. He's staying over at Sam's. Right. He's safe. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just... had a weird dream." Steve sighed. "That's all."

Steve got up and went about his day. 

This was his new normal. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: Nightmares, blood, death
> 
> If I need to add more, please let me know.


End file.
